The present invention relates to a hand held hair trimmer for trimming hair in nose and ears.
The trimming of hair in nostrils and ears is not easy for an individual to do with scissors because of the difficulty of performing the operation while looking in a mirror. The mirror image is reversed which sometimes leads to pinching or cutting the skin and not cutting the hair. Different types of personal hair trimmers have been considered. Hand held trimmers that are battery operated are available, however, in a lot of cases they tend to pull the hair rather than cut it. One particular personal trimmer for nose and ears has reciprocating blades with one blade behind the other. This also tends to cut the skin as well as the hair. In another trimmer, two coaxial heads are provided each having blades which counter rotate and cut hair between the heads. Skin can on occasions be pinched between the heads. Another trimmer has vibrating cutting heads and if the heads touch the nose, the vibration causes tears to form and in some cases causes the nose to run.